House Fischbach
House Fischbach is a long-running noble bloodline who have ruled the Kingdom of Cartham since Year 30. The Fischbach sigil is a griffin furious, gold on royal purple. House Fischbach has ruled as the Kings of Cartham and Shield of Their People for over a thousand years. Thirty-three male Fischbachs have ruled from the Royal Castle in Cartham City. History Early history and rise to power House Fischbach can supposedly trace their lineage directly to the Goddess. Others believe that Oliver Fischbach I was among the first of the humans the Goddess created, and that she chose him specifically to rule the kingdom of Cartham. The Fischbach family were initially a wealthy family of merchants in Cartham City, then only a trading village where the Uiscan River met the Gate of the Goddess. The family's wealth and reputation was owed to the deeds of the aforementioned Oliver. Though not directly involved in the First Elven War, it became abundantly clear that the elves could not agree on a leader of the fledgling kingdom. It is believed that the Goddess herself raised Oliver as Cartham's rightful king in order to promote a fair government for all of the kingdom's people. Regardless, Oliver became the first King of Cartham in year 30, and House Fischbach was founded as the kingdom's royal family. The Healleaf Elves were the first of the elves to swear fealty to House Fischbach. The Warthorn Elves followed not long after, sending their best warriors to protect the king as the first Crownguard. The other elves and various other lords also swore fealty to Oliver and the crown in time. In year 32, Oliver married Guinevere of House Percy. The couple would only produce one son known to history, Oliver. By year 50, the only one of the elven clans to have not sworn fealty to House Fischbach were the Ambersight Elves of the Gladmoran plain. Embittered by the outcome of the First Elven War, the Ambersight believed themselves superior to their elven brethren, who they looked down upon for submitting to the lesser, unevolved humans. King Oliver made no move to annex the Gladmoran plain, allowing the Ambersight to maintain their sovereignty in peace. However, the Queen of Labhruinn, Ianira, was killed under mysterious circumstances in year 50. Ianira's husband Aleron and daughter Tourmaline claimed that King Oliver had sent assassins to kill the queen. Though Oliver denied these claims, publicly stating that he bore no ill will toward "Cartham's elven friends of the northeast", the Ambersight mounted an attack against House Fischbach and the other elven clans, thusly beginning the War of the Serpent. War of the Serpent Main page: War of the Serpent Though the Ambersight declared war on Cartham and House Fischbach, Oliver refused to officially take sides in the conflict, as he saw Tourmaline and Aleron's actions as thinly veiled provocation. However, near the close of the war, Oliver was disturbed by the slaughter of the other elven clans and joined the fighting in an effort to protect his people. Oliver led the Royal Army and the elven forces in an offensive against the Ambersight capital of Labhruinn. The Battle of Labhruinn resulted in the near-destruction of the city, though notably Ravenspire and the library were left standing. Only a handful of the combatants in the battle survived, and King Oliver himself perished shortly thereafter due to the grievous wounds he sustained. King Oliver II was crowned shortly after the first king's death. Oliver II made it abundantly clear to the Ambersight that he would not tolerate any more insurrections. Aleron and Tourmaline were forced to swear fealty to him and the kingdom of Cartham as a whole, reducing their powers over the Gladmoran plain and their people. Though he allowed them to retain their royal titles like the other elven queens, House Ambersight merely acted as lords and ladies as vassals to the crown. Because of the massive damage Labhruinn sustained, House Fischbach gifted the Ambersight a temple known as the Unity Shrine as a symbol of good faith. Even so, the Royal Army continued to occupy Labhruinn for several years under the king's orders. Fall to Tourmaline The Deserter King The Great War Princess Hyacinth Fischbach was born in June of 1084, the first Fischbach to be of mixed blood. She would also become the first female Fischbach to inherit the throne, as she had no brothers. During the Great War, House Fischbach attempted diplomacy with House Ambersight and, when this attempt failed, they tried to rally the other elves in their favor. Though they had no enemies with the other elves, they refused to help the Fischbachs fight a war they believed they had started themselves. Category:House Fischbach